Sweet and Low
by Lazarus76
Summary: A dieting Forger attracts a Point Man's attention. One shot. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Eames tugged at his shirt, and frowned. Was it his imagination, or did it feel...tighter? He swallowed, and studied himself in the mirror. He leaned forward, and frowned.

The reflection was showing more of him. Blinking in shock, and annoyance, he exhaled slowly. Too many late nights, too much junk food, and nights sitting at the bar...and not enough exercise. Of any variety.

He scowled and prodded his slightly protruding stomach. Was he developing love handles?! He hastily reached for his jacket, deciding that from that point, he had one goal: get into shape.

Because that, he felt, might be what was needed to win over Arthur.

Arthur had, he felt, a fantastic physique. Lean, perfectly proportioned, and toned. But, he thought, grumbling to himself, he knew the Point Man didn't live on a regime of steamed vegetables and water.

Arthur ate junk food. And, Eames had noticed, quite a lot of it.

He was never one to turn down muffins on a coffee run. He was quite happy to eat fries. He loved sub sandwiches, especially with extra mayo. And, Eames thought, he could polish off desserts. With red wine. Except, Arthur seemingly was blessed with a rapid metabolism that processed everything quickly. The fact he was always tapping his toes, clicking his laptop, or walking round the warehouse probably didn't hurt.

Eames decided he was going to have to get in shape. Arthur could get away with it; he could not. And, he suspected, the Point Man - the neat, fastidious, Point Man- would not be interested in someone who was clearly becoming fat and lazy.

He decided that from the day, he was going to diet. And if Arthur noticed, so much the better.

* * *

"Eames?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Are those carrot sticks?"

"Yes, Arthur."

The Point Man's eyebrows raised. "OK."

Eames, grumbling, took a bite.

* * *

"Eames?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Is that a sandwich without mayo?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Well, hope its not too dry."

"Thank you, Arthur."

* * *

"Eames?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Are you sure you only want black coffee? No whip, syrup, or-"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Well, hope its not too bitter."

"Thank you, Arthur."

* * *

"Eames?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"You're only drinking water?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Well, I hope you're not ill."

"No, I'm not."

"Then...why the sudden health kick?"

"I, um..."

"Oh, its ok."

* * *

Eames sighed. It had been four days since he'd started cutting down, and he was feeling deprived. Giving up sugar, alcohol, and junk effectively meant giving up his life.

He flopped down into a battered armchair in his cluttered lounge. Arthur was not impressed. In fact, he'd seemed amused. And also felt the need to nibble a blueberry muffin in front of him. He scowled.

His stomach grumbled, and suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" he shouted. As he wrenched it open, he stood, blinking.

"Arthur?"

"Eames." The Point Man was looking at him. "I thought you might like some cream in your coffee."

Eames blinked. Arthur was holding a tub of whipped cream. "I- um,"

"Eames, its impressive you're trying to look after your health, but if you think having extra weight makes you unattractive, you clearly think I'm completely shallow." He raised an eyebrow. "I do notice things like personality."

The Forger raised an eyebrow. "Well, I-"

Arthur shrugged. "It'll all catch up with me one day. I just hope I'm with someone who'll still love me." He was looking at the Forger, and smiling.

Eames nodded. "I see."

"Well, do you want some cream?"

Eames nodded. "Why not? It is a little late for coffee."

Arthur grinned. "Then let's not have it with coffee."

Smiling, Eames held the door open, letting the Point Man in.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Just a follow up.**

Eames walked to the Warehouse, smiling happily. Being with Arthur had given him a new sense of pride in himself, and confidence. However, he reflected, he still had a duty to stay in good shape. Despite Arthur's re-assurances, there was the underlying worry that the Point Man might find his head turned by someone fitter...and younger.

He swallowed. He needed to make sure he didn't start getting flabby...again. He pondered over it in the warehouse, tuning out the idle chatter of Yusuf and Cobb, and Ariadne's gentle askings of whether he was all right. Arthur, who kept throwing him knowing little looks from across his laptop, teasing him with his eyes.

Eames bit his lip. He needed to ensure that Arthur maintained his interest. The only way, he decided, was through...exercise.

* * *

"Eames?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you getting up? Its 5.30am!"

"I thought I'd go for a run."

"Its raining!"

"It'll be character building."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Eames?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Why are you wearing those overly short shorts?"

"Thought I'd go out on the bike."

"You have a bike?!"

"Yes. You're not the only thing I enjoy riding, you know."

"Eames!"

"Sorry, Arthur. Must dash."

* * *

"Eames, why are you so late?"

"I went to the gym."

"The gym?"

"Yes, lifted some weights."

"Any particular type of weight."

"I know what weight I'd rather be lifting right now."

* * *

Eames unlocked the door to his apartment, and sighed. He was feeling tired, and also aching. The relentless exercise regime he'd been pursuing had really served to make him feel exhausted. And, he thought, bitterly, he still couldn't see a clear six pack.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He staggered over, and opened it. "Arthur!"

His eyes widened. Arthur was clad in skin tight black lycra shorts. The Forger felt his mouth begin to water.

"Listen, as you're so intent on getting exercise..." Arthur began, nonchalently, "Thought I'd join you."

"I- er-"

"Listen Eames. I'm not going to leave you because you don''t have a six pack...but I will if you don't pay enough attention to me, ok?"

Eames swallowed. The twinkle in the Point Man's eye made him realise he was only half joking.

"Well, if you want to exercise..." his voice trailed off as Arthur entered.

"I do. Shall we start in the bedroom?"

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


End file.
